


A Mediator

by bymyself



Series: New Orleans In Love [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, F/M, Yelling, mini oneshot, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymyself/pseuds/bymyself
Summary: Elijah is just trying to read a book when Klaus and Caroline decide where he is would be the perfect place to argue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I was on the edge of making a sequel (or more) to my one shot "It's Been Too Long" I would start, then stop and give up, but not this time. 
> 
> This one is more from Elijah's point of view, just something small until I finish my other one shot of Klaus and Caroline.
> 
> Enjoy!

After living with Niklaus and Caroline for fifty years, Elijah had only seen three fights between them, the fourth a surprise to him as Caroline and Klaus come barrling into the compound, yelling at each other loud enough to wake the whole city. 

"Elijah, will you tell Nik that there is no need to kill Stefan? We were just getting lunch, it's been a decade since we had last seen each other!" Caroline drops her purse angrily on the table. 

Elijah looks up from the book he's reading, notices that Klaus is red with anger and Caroline is breathing like she'd been yelling for hours.

"Elijah, will you tell Caroline it's perfectly reasonable to be angry about the fact she went out to lunch with a man she that she was with at one point in her life?" Klaus yells arms flying around as if to make a point. 

"Oh my god! That was sixty years ago!" Caroline threw her hands up in exasperation, "It was a fling that never stemmed into anything more, why must you bring it up?" 

"Because it happened! And although you two have said you have moved on you still insist on seeing one another, _alone_ , every so often!" 

"Because we were best friends before anything happened, and we like to keep each other updated! Is it so wrong to want to see an old friend? Everybody gets homesick, Stefan is like a sense of home!" 

Elijah flinches, as Klaus grows silent, "Niklaus, Caroline, I'm sure there is a better way to work this out then yelling at each other."

Klaus rolls his eyes, walking past both Caroline and Elijah without a word, but Elijah knows the moment he sees Klaus' eyes that he's not just angry, he's hurt. 

Caroline rolls her eyes as she watches Klaus storm off, "Come on 'Lijah, you've got to admit he's being ridiculous." 

"While I'll admit my brother yelling and threatening to kill your friend is not the best way to go about his anger, I also must admit that he's got a small point." Elijah shrugs standing up and walking towards Caroline. 

"Niklaus loves you Caroline, and as much as he trusts you there will always be that seed of doubt buried deep within him. He'll always worry that you wil prefer your old life to this, that one day you'll decide he is not worth all of the hardships you face. That one day you'll seek help from an old friend, and disappear." 

Caroline frowns, "I would never-"

"I know you would never leave my brother like that Caroline, but sometimes he needs to be reassured. Implying that this isn't really your home isn't very reassuring." 

"I didn't mean it like that." Caroline sighs, "I meant sometimes I miss where I came from, this is my home. Nik, Rebekah, Kol when he's around, you; You're all my home."

"Then tell him that." Caroline nods, leans and presses a kiss to Elijah's cheek.

"You're a good brother Elijah, I don't know what we'd do without you're advice. Thank you." 

Elijah nods, watching as Caroline strolls towards her and Klaus' bedroom. 

(He doesn't even complain when he hears Caroline's moans twenty minutes later, just leaves and let the two of them have their time together.) 

(But he is going make them buy him a new tie, or book, maybe his favorite wine to make up for it.) 

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost two am, and I should be doing an essay about Shakespeare, but really, Klaus and Caroline are way more important. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it, xxxx.


End file.
